Tell Me
by svtnct
Summary: [YuTae/TaeYu] Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa Yuta memiliki perasaan untuk Taeyong, dari hyung line bahkan sampai member NCT Dream. Apa yang akan Yuta lakukan saat ia tahu bahwa Taeyong sendiri tahu tentang perasaannya?


Title : Tell Me

Cast : Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta, and NCT members.

Pairing : Yutae

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance

Length : One Shot

Summary : Itu sangat jelas terlihat bahwa Yuta memiliki perasaan untuk Taeyong, dari hyung line bahkan sampai member NCT Dream. Apa yang akan Yuta lakukan saat ia tahu bahwa Taeyong sendiri tahu tentang perasaannya pada Taeyong?

WARNING! This fanfiction is NOT mine! The owner is myungjin from AFF My english maybe not perfect but thank you for let me translate your fic dear ^^

Original ver : story/view/1189842/tell-me-yuta-taeyong-yutae-nct

.

.

.

Yuta sedang berjalan ke arah kamar Donghyuck dan Taeyong untuk menanyai leader mereka apakah ia mau untuk pergi ke sebuah toko yang Hansol bicarakan di group chat mereka saat Mark tiba-tiba melompat ke belakangnya. Yuta tertawa kemudian menepuk kepala Mark.

"Ingin menemui Taeyong hyung?" Mark bertanya, turun dari pundak Yuta.

Yuta mengangguk, sambil membetulkan bajunya. "Hanya ingin bertanya padanya sesuatu."

"Oh, apa akhirnya kau mengajak Taeyong hyung kencan?" Donghyuck berkata, entah muncul darimana.

Yuta tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Donghyuck, itu adalah hal yang biasa. Dimana ada Mark, Donghyuck akan mengikutinya. Apa yang membuat Yuta terkejut adalah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Donghyuck.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Hyung, semuanya tahu tentang perasaanmu pada Taeyong hyung." Ucap Mark, memutar bola matanya. "Bahkan Taeyong hyung sendiri." Tambah Donghyuck.

Pipi Yuta memanas. Ini bahkan merupakan fakta bahwa member lainnya tahu tentang perasaannya untuk leader mereka. Hyungline kecuali Taeyong bahkan sudah 'berbicara' padanya, yang tidak seburuk yang ia pikir sampai Taeil menangis karena terlalu senang. Ini hanya butuh waktu sampai member muda mereka mengetahuinya.

Apa yang membuatnya terkejut adalah bahwa Taeyong tahu. Yuta selalu membayangkan yang lebih tua tidak peka dan ya, hampir setiap saat. Ada juga saat dimana Taeyong terlalu innocent, Yuta kadang tidak percaya bahwa Taeyong lebih tua darinya, meski hanya beberapa bulan.

"Taeyong... tahu?" Yuta tersedak.

Mark mengangguk. "Itu akan mempermudah jalanmu untuk mengajaknya kencan hyung."

"Hyung, kau harus cepat." Donghyuck menyeringai. "Jaehyun hyung mungkin habis kesabaran juga."

"Yah!" Yuta berteriak, takjud bagaimana Donghyuck tahu titik kelemahannya. "Bukan seharusnya kalian berdua berlatih? Atau belajar?" Yuta berkata, menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan membuatku memanggil Taeil hyung."

Mark tertawa gugup. "Aku uh, mempunyai sesuatu untuk dilakukan. Ku pikir aku akan pergi." Mark menepuk lengan Yuta. "Fighting hyung!"

Donghyuck mengejek. "Mengancam member yang lebih muda. Apa yang akan Taeyong hyung katakan padamu?"

"Huh, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Taeyong lakukan saat ia tahu celana putihnya berubah menjadi pink karena kau." Yuta bersenandung.

"Itu sebuah kecelakaan!" Donghyuck berteriak. Donghyuck kemudian mendorong Mark ke arah kamarnya dengan Jaehyun. "Ayo kembali belajar Mark hyung. Beberapa orang tidak tahu pentingnya pendidikan karena mereka sudah tua." Donghyuk berkata, menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yuta.

Yuta tertawa, melambai pada keduanya. Ia menghela nafasnya saat pintu itu tertutup, tidak heran mengapa Taeyong menjadi cepat tua saat menghadapi kedua bocah tersebut.

Yuta menghela nafas lagi saat ia berbalik menghadap pintu kamar Donghyuck dan Taeyong. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menemui Taeyong saat mengetahui bahwa taeyong tahu perasaannya? Well, Taeyong tetap bersikap seperti biasanya jadi setidaknya itu merupakan pertanda baik. Meskipun perasaanya tidak terbalas, Yuta masih bisa menjaga persahabatannya dengan Taeyong.

"Yuta?"

Yuta tersentak saat ia melihat Taeyong keluar dari kamar. "T-Taeyong?"

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu? Mencari Donghyuck?" Taeyong bertanya sambil berjalan keluar. "Oh, aku ingin membuat beberapa sandwich. Mau?"

"Uh.. boleh." Ucap Yuta kemudian mengikuti Taeyong ke dapur. Dorm mereka anehnya begitu tenang sampai membuat Yuta curiga apakah seseorang merencanakan ini.

"Donghyuck sedang bersama Mark omong-omong, aku pikir mereka belajar."

"Aku meragukannya." Ucap Taeyong sambil tetap fokus dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Yuta mencibir, menganggukan kepalanya sebelum duduk hanya untuk memperhatikan Taeyong. Yuta kemudian menyadari bahwa ini salah satu caranya untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Dia tidak bisa menolaknya, memperhatikan Taeyong bergerak kesana-kemari di dorm mereka baginya menenangkan. Taeyong sebenarnya orang yang cukup diam dan ia melakukan segala pekerjaannya dengan teratur. Itu sama sekali tidak membantu saat Taeyong selalu tersenyum manis, menurut Yuta, saat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Yuta kadang membantunya dengan menyuruh member lain untuk meninggalkan leader mereka sendiri.

"Kau memperhatikanku lagi." Ucap Taeyong, menyerahkan sandwich pada Yuta.

Yuta tersenyum, mengambil sandwich itu. "Terima kasih. Aku melamun lagi.:

"Aneh, kapanpun kau melamun, kau selalu melihat ke arahku." Taeyong menggoda.

Pipi Yuta memerah. "Bohong."

Taeyong tertawa. "Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan di pintu tadi? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Ah ya." Yuta berdeham, mencoba untuk tidak memfikirkan apa yang mark dan Donghyuck katakan tadi. "Apa kau sudah melihat yang Hansol hyung kirimkan?"

"Toko itu? Ya, kenapa?" Taeyong bertanya sambil memakan sanwichnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, kita tidak memiliki schedulu di akhir minggu bukan?" Yuta bertanya semangat.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Yeah."

"Ayolah, Taeil dan Hansol hyung sudah pergi kesana dan mereka bisa menjaga member NCT Dream jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Jaehyun, Ten, Johnny, Doyoung, apa mereka ikut bersama kita?"

Yuta memberenggut, melihat meja. "Aku hanya ingin kita berdua saja."

Taeyong tersenyum, menyenggol Yuta. "Aku hanya bertanya. Okay, ayo pergi setelah makan siang hari sabtu."

"Yes!" Yuta berteriak, seringai tercetak dibibirnya. "Ini adalah kencan kalau begitu!"

Saat Yuta mengatakan hal itu, dia sudah tahu bahwa ia sudah tamat. Ia perlahan melihat taeyong, menebak reaksi Taeyong dari wajahnya. Itu tidak terlalu membantu karena Taeyong memasang poker face miliknya, ekspresi yang sama kapanpun ia memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

"Taeyong, dengar.. aku." Kata-kata Yuta terputus, tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menjelaskannya.

"Akhirnya kau mengajakku berkencan juga."

"Apa? Tidak!" Yuta mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa? Akhirnya?"

Taeyong terbatuk. "Tidak? Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku Yuta kun?"

Pipi Yuta memerah. "Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu."

"Lalu, apa itu Yuta kun?"

Yuta menggeram. "Kenapa kau terus memanggilku begitu?"

"Johnny bilang kau suka ketika aku memanggilmu begitu." Ucap Taeyong, memiringkan kepalanya.

Yuta menggeram lagi. Dia tidak akan pernah mau pergi minum dengan Johnny lagi. "Aku tidak percaya ia memberitahukannya padamu saat sudah kusuruh dia untuk tutup mulut."

Taeyong mencubit lengan Yuta, tanda jika Taeyong mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Yuta, tatap aku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Yuta."

"Tidak."

"Nakamoto Yuta." Taeyong membentak, menggunakan leader tone nya.

Yuta sekali lagi menggeram dan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Ia harus menelan ludah gugup ketika ia menyadari betapa dekat wajahnya dengan wajah Taeyong. Ia tahu wajahnya mulai memerah tapi ia tidak busa menghindari tatapan Taeyong.

"T-Taeyong..."

"Katakan padaku, Yuta." Ucap Taeyong lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu... tidak, aku mencintaimu Taeyong." Yuta berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang, jantungnya berdegub kencang ketika akhirnya ia berhasil mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Mata Taeyong membelalak sebelum ia memukul lengan Yuta. "Penipu."

"Kau hanya menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya. Kau tidak bilang dalam bahasa apa." Sebagai balasan, Yuta mengambil tangan Taeyong.

Taeyong memutar bola matanya kemudian membalas genggaman tangan Yuta. "Jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku.. lalu kenapa tidak menunjukannya saja padaku?"

Yuta menatap taeyong, bertanya0tanya apa Taeyong sadar dengan apa yang ditanyakannya. Dia tidak berfikir Taeyong sadar dari seberapa banyak ia mempengaruhi Yuta. Ini hanya bergandengan tangan, sesuatu yang sudah dilakukan oleh semua member tapi terasa berbeda sekarang. Ini terasa lebih intim, lebih privat dan Yuta tidak bisa tidak berfikir pada rasa nyaman memiliki tangan Taeyong dalam genggamannya.

Taeyong masih menatap Yuta, dengan sabar masih menunggu Yuta untuk melakukan sesuatu dan Yuta tahu ia harus mengambil kesempatannya. Dengan hati-hati ia mulai mendekati Taeyong, menjaga matanya tetap menatap Taeyong. Ia mengeluarkan nafas lega ketika melihat Taeyong menutup matanya saat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Yuta sudah pernah mencium seseorang sebelumnya, tapi mencium Taeyong terasa berbeda. Ini tidak membuat ia melihat kembang api atau mendengar bunyi bell gereja. Apa yang dilakukan ciuman itu pada Yuta adalah membuatnya merasa menjadi milik Taeyong. Ciuman ini sama seperti Taeyong, tenang namun hangat, memikat hati dan membuat Yuta nyaman. Yuta semakin menekan bibir Taeyong, tangannya yang bebas menekan tengkuk Taeyong.

Pipi Taeyong memerah ketika mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Yuta sadar meremas tangan taeyong dalam rangka mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"I..itu.. Apa kau mengerti apa yang ingin kukatakan?" Tanya Yuta.

Taeyong tidak langsung menjawab, matanya tertuju pada bibir Yuta. "Tidak, aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin kau harus melakukannya lagi."

Mata Yuta membesar. Dia sudah mencium Taeyong. Harus berapa jelas yang harus ia lakukan? Apa Taeyong sedang mengerjainya? Saat Yuta ingin kabur atau mungkin bersembunyi entah kemana, Taeyong menarik tangan Yuta.

"Berhenti berfikir dan cium aku lagi." Ucap Taeyong sebelum mencium Yuta.

Yuta mungkin harus berfikir ulang tentang kepolosan Taeyong. Bagaimana lidah taeyong bergerak di dalam mulutnya benar-benar bergairah dan Yuta tidak yakin apa ia bisa menahannya. Yuta bahkan tidak mau berhenti saat desahan keluar dari mulutnya saat Taeyong duduk di pangkuannya.

"Tahan, Nakamoto. Aku tidak berfikir anak-anak ingin melihat TY Track kesayangan mereka seperti ini."

Yuta menggeram, menatap tajam si pengganggu Johnny. "Johnny! You ass!"

Johnny tertawa, mencubit pipi Taeyong. "Uri Taeyongie sedang malu rupanya."

"Taeyong ku!" Yuta berteriak, menjauhkan tangan Johnny dari Taeyong.

"Berhenti bertengkar, oke?" Taeyong menggerutu, emnyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik leher Yuta. "Buat dia pergi, Yuta."

Johnny menggerutu. "Aku dengar itu! Kau harus berterima kasih padaku. Aku telah membantumu menggoda Yuta."

"Kau sama sekali tidak. Dan mengapa kau mengatakan padanya apa yang kukatakan?" Yuta menggerutu, mengelus punggung Taeyong. "Berhenti mengerjai Taeyong, bisakah?"

"Kau sudah protektif padanya huh? Manisnya." Ucap Johnny. "Tapi sejujurnya, aku lega melihat kalian berdua bersama. Ini menyedihkan namun juga lucu diwaktu yang sama."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Johnny dan uh, terima kasih untuk menghentikan kami, kurasa. Ini akan membuat member NCT Dream kaget jika melihatnya."

"Beruntungnya, Mark dan Donghyuck sudah tidur." Johnny menyeringai. "Kalian beruntung aku yang memergoki kalian. Ten dan Hansol hyung akan berteriak jika mereka melihat apa yang ku lihat."

"Itu.. sangat benar. Harus aku yang terganggu atau kau yang terganggu?" Tanya Yuta, tersenyum saat Taeyong merubah posisinya, duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan Yuta.

Johnny hanya melongo dan langsung mengambil sandwich yang dibuat Taeyong tadi, segera kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku sedikit takut dengan Johnny sekarang." Ucap Taeyong setelah beberapa saat.

Yuta menggumam, bermain dengan jemari Taeyong. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu."

"Dimana pedang samuraimu? Kupikir kau membutuhkannya."

"Tendangan kakiku cukup kuat asal kau tahu." Balas Yuta.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Taeyong dengan nada yang menunjukan jika ia tidak mempercayai Yuta.

"Yah! Kau harus percaya pada kekasihmu!"

"Yess! Kalian berdua akhirnya berpacaran?!" Teriak Mark sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Mari katakan lagi, kalian berdua akhirnya berpacaran!" Ucap Donghyuck lalu berjalan mengambil sandwich.

"Mengutarakan perasaan di dapur.. terkadang itu cocok untuk kalian berdua, terutama Taeyong hyung."

Taeyong terbatuk gugup, bangun dari pangkuan Yuta. "Johnny bilang kalian tidur."

"Yeah, tapi Johnny hyung berteriak jadi kami bangun." Ucap Mark. "Ini sangat enak!"

"Jangan makan semuanya, yang lain akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Saat baru saja Taeyong selesai berbicara, pintu dorm terbuka dan terdengar suara member mereka yang lain. Mereka dapat mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh dilantai dan Yuta bertaruh jika itu adalah Taeil yang tersengkat sesuatu. Dia melirik ke arah jam dan ia tahu bahwa mereka telah menjemput member muda mereka dari sekolah.

"Kami ada di dapur!" Yuta berteriak memberi tahu.

Yuta melihat satu persatu mulai mendatangi dapur dan sudah bisa ditebak mereka semua berjalan menuju makanan. Ini sangat rusuh dan berisik, kebiasaan sehari-hari mereka. Yuta merasakan kehangatan tersendiri saat melihat semua member mereka berkumpul di satu ruangan.

Yuta tiba-tiba berdiri di bangkunya, menepuk tangannya beberapa kali untuk mengambil perhatian. "Guys! Aku punya suatu pengumuman! Aku dan Taeyong, kami sudah berkencan!" Yuta berteriak bangga.

"APA?!" Ten berteriak, setelah itu menempeli Taeyong. "Aku adalah kekasih pertamamu!"

"Yah, Chittaphon!" Yuta balas berteriak, melompat dari bangkunya untuk menarik Taeyong jauh-jauh dari Ten.

"Heh, kau tidak bisa menyebut nama panjangnya kan?" Tambah Doyoung.

"Diam! Aku hyungmu." Yuta menggerutu.

"Taeyong, tolong akuuu." Pinta Yuta.

"Itu adalah Ten dan Doyoung, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Taeyong mengangkat bahunya. "Ah tunggu sebentar Jeno. Hyung akan membuat sandwich lagi."

"Terima kasih atau bantuannya." Yuta bergumam, menatap tajam Jaehyun saat ia mendengar Jaehyun tertawa. "Yah Jung Jaehyun, kau dengar apa yang ku katakan? Tidak ada lagi menggoda atau mendekati Taeyong."

Jaehyun terbatuk. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji."

Yuta baru ingin menahan Jaehyun ketika ia merasa sepasang lengan sedang memeluknya. Satu ruangan mendadak membeku, membuat Yuta malu dan ia berbalik menghadap Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum geli, kemudian mengecup kilat bibir Yuta, membuat yang lainnya berteriak.

"Berhenti berargumen dengan mereka dan bantu aku, Mr. Forever Assistant."

"Apakah kau.. apakah kau baru saja.."

"Come on boyfriend, bergeraklah." Ucap Taeyong lalu melempar apron pada Yuta.

"Eww, Tae. Tolong jangan panggil Yuta seperti itu dan tolong jangan cium dia didepan kami tanpa memberi peringatan." Hansol memberi tahu.

Jeno berjalan ke arah Yuta. "Selamat hyung."

"Terima kasih Jeno."

"Sandwich please?"

Itu membuat Yuta tersadar, memakai apron yang Taeyong lemparkan padanya. Satu demi satu, para member mulai meninggalkan dapur dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu, aku sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihmu dan kenapa aku juga masih jadi asistenmu?" Yuta menggerutu.

Taeyong terbatuk. "Kau bertingkah seperti kau sudah melakukan banyak hal. Mau aku memanggil Jaehyun atau Ten saja? Mereka pasti mau membantuku tanpa protes sedikitpun."

Yuta menghela nafas. "Kau memang benar-benar tidak polos."

Taeyong mengejutkan Yuta dengan ciuman tiba-tiba di pipi. "Kecupan untuk asistenku tercinta."

Yuta menyeringai. "Aku butuh penghargaan kalau begitu. Berapa sering aku menjadi asistenmu?"

"Aku teramat sangat senang jika pada akhirnya kalian bersama sekarang tapi itu bukan berarti kalian bisa berciuman seenaknya di dapur." Taeil berkata sambil berjalan ke dapur. "Yang benar saja?"

Pipi Taeyong memerah, bersembunyi di belakang Yuta. "Maaf hyung."

Taeil menyeringai, melakukan gerakan cheerleadernya. "Yutae, fighting!"

.

.

.

 **END!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : Aku sadar bahasa inggris aku belum sempurna jadi mungin ada kata-kata yang aneh (?) atau gimana. Kalau menurut aku sih lebih greget baca yang versi aslinya. Menurut aku FF ini menggemaskan banget jadinya aku ingin mentranslate FF ini dan tolong di review untuk menghargai author aslinya ya ^^**


End file.
